yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoujo Story
Shoujo Story (少女ストーリー Shōjo sutōrī) is an upcoming free-to-play MMORPG and it's a sequel to Ai Space, but with All continuents and it blocks North Korea (except for South Korea) History Previous history can be found on the Ai Space article on Wikipedia, or search the game Ai Space's title on Google. Servers * Japan * South Korea * Mainland China (except for Hong Kong and Macau) * Hong Kong * Macau * Taiwan * Indonesia * Malaysia * Singapore * North America * South America * Europe * Thailand * Africa * India * Turkey * Brunei * Laos * Philippines * Mongolia * Nepal DDoS attacks in January 5th to January 11th 2019 In the Japanese, Korean, Mainland China, Macau and Hong Kong, Philippines and Indian servers, the servers had DDoS attacks by Pisuko, there's going to be revealed to caught Pisuko. NOTE: YouTube didn't shut down the entire game, just because YouTube banned ShoujoStory for DDoSers and Hackers, and all the servers were completely safe. Items Eyes Japanese Servers Same as in Fantage Japan Korean Servers Original Eyes (원래 눈 wonlae nun) Cute Eyes (귀여운 눈 gwiyeoun nun) Sparkling Snow (반짝이는 눈 banjjag-ineun nun) Flirty Eyes (꼬맹이 눈 kkomaeng-i nun) Innocent Eyes (무고한 눈 mugohan nun) Deep Brown (딥 브라운 아이즈 dib beulaun aijeu) Deep Sea (심해 시선 simhae siseon) Cheerful Azure (쾌활한 푸른 눈 kwaehwalhan puleun nun) Purple Memory (자주색 기억 눈 jajusaeg gieog nun) Pink Charming (핑크 챠밍 아이즈 pingkeu chyaming aijeu) Sweet Capri (달콤한 카프리 아이즈 dalkomhan kapeuli aijeu) Legendary Periwinkle (전설적인 대 수리 나무 눈 jeonseoljeog-in dae suli namu nun) Legendary Lime (전설적인 라임 아이즈 jeonseoljeog-in laim aijeu) Crystal Turquoise (수정 같은 청록색 눈 sujeong gat-eun cheonglogsaeg nun) Shop Level-Locked Items All of them in Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese, Thailand and Taiwanese servers are non-membership because Memberships doesn't exist in these types of servers but other continent servers do have membership. The player will have the membership and to complete it. Character Dolls According to the Japanese and Korean servers from the game, they have 0 to 999 Playcoins to buy and 1,000 to 1,000,000 Tickets to buy character dolls. House Shop According to all servers that have no membership, every house is free. Mint's Strawberry Goods Golds are considered useless in the Indian, Mongolian, Japanese, Korean and Thai servers, they were only uses with the MSG Coupons. Azure Pets * January: Koishi * February: Azure * March: Viridian * April: Sakura (Blossom in Korean server) * May: Fire Dragon (Flame Spirit in Taiwanese server) * June: Kitsune * July: Android * August: Periwinkle * September: Chatreuse * October: Pumpkin * November: Celeste * December: Cerulean Trivia * In reality, it doesn't exist. * Yunoki's character on the Japanese Server is Magical Yunoki (マジカルユノキ Majikaruyunoki) * If you're using any keyboard in your computer or laptop, if you're in an another server (example: Korean server) doesn't work, then the player must copy and paste the words by using Google Translate or other translation sites to speak in languages. * The game shows secure in all servers. * The game is banned in North Korea. * There was a Operation Ara DDoS attack by Pisuko, and she was caught according to Yunoki News. * On September 30th, 2019, there will be a closure of the game and Moe, whose came from YunokiRoom Design allows the player to enter their email address to get the download link for the game after the closure of the MMORPG game. Category:Video Games Category:Video Games that returns Category:Video Games that exists in YunokiRoom canon Category:2010 games